Fishing reels having electronic bite alert features are known. An example of an existing reel having an electronic bite alert is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,102 for Reel Mechanism with Watertight Electronic Module to Stiner et al. Electronic bite alert mechanisms may be provided in various reel types including spincast reels and spinning reels. In a spincast fishing reel, the spool typically does not rotate, although in some reels the spool may rotate as part of the drag system. For non-rotating spincast fishing reels, winding and unwinding are controlled by the spinner head. When tension is applied to the fishing line such as might occur via a fish strike, reverse rotation of the spinner head is prevented by an anti-reverse mechanism to further prevent unwinding of the fishing line. Thus, tension applies torque to the spool, thereby urging rotation of the spool. Such rotation, however, is prevented in Stiner et al. by the interaction of a boss working in conjunction with a stop. The force applied by the boss on the stop is proportional to tension on the fishing line, thereby allowing measurement of such tension with the load cell. Further, the force applied on the stop may be used to activate a bite alert.